


The Pretty Packaging

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [65]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, holiday fics, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah’s Valentine’s Day celebration is spoiled by a medical emergency.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 4





	The Pretty Packaging

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

Sean wanted to do something special for Elijah for Valentine’s Day. Take him to dinner at a fancy restaurant, maybe see a movie, but Elijah said they could have just as romantic an evening at home.

Young people Elijah’s age normally enjoyed going out. They liked going out and doing things, things that cost money, but Elijah was content to stay at home with Sean, watching TV or DVD’s, playing on the computer, or just hanging out. Sean didn’t mind Elijah being frugal on his behalf. He just didn’t understand it. 

Since Elijah was adamant about staying in, they compromised and instead of going out to dinner, they brought dinner in. After closing up the diner, they picked up Chinese take-out, a special favorite of Elijah’s, and ate it on a candle-lit table while Michael Buble’s love songs serenaded them from the CD player.

After dinner, they made out on the sofa while they watched the Patrick Swayze supernatural romance _Ghost_ on DVD, a special favorite of Sean’s, and when they went to bed, they ended their romantic Valentine’s Day by making love.

At 2:10 am, Sean was awakened by the sound of retching, and found himself alone in bed. He called out, “Elijah?” More retching. 

Sean got out of bed and followed the sound down the hall to the bathroom where he found Elijah standing over the toilet throwing up. Their cats, Cocoa and Irish were winding through his bare legs, looking up at him and meowing as if to ask why their favorite person didn’t want to play with them. Sean shooed them out and closed the door, then took a washcloth and wet it.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Elijah said.

“Don’t be silly,” Sean said as he wiped Elijah’s face. “It can’t be what you ate, since we shared the same two dishes.”

“I don’t think it was the food,” Elijah managed. “I’ve got a pain here.” He touched his right side, close to his belly button.

Sean touched the area. It felt warm and Elijah winced at his touch. “Do you still have your appendix?” he asked.

“As far as I know,” Elijah replied.

Sean touched his palm to Elijah’s forehead. “It feels like you have a fever. With that, the pain and the vomiting, I think you might have appendicitis. We should get you to the hospital.”

“But I don’t have insurance,” Elijah protested.

“Of course you do. Remember that card I had you put in your wallet?”

“I thought that was your insurance.”

“No, you have your own, just like everyone at the diner.”

When Elijah first came to work at the Lucky Clover, he said he just wanted to help out, but Sean was firm in his decision that if he was going to work there, he was to be paid an hourly rate plus benefits like everyone else, including health insurance. If what he suspected turned out to be true, Sean was glad he’d insisted because Elijah might be looking at a hospital stay or something even more serious.

“But even if you didn’t,” Sean went on, “do you think I’d let you suffer?”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Elijah replied with a grimace, “but I’m still glad I have my own. Are you going to call an ambulance?”

“No, it’ll be faster if I drive you to the emergency room myself. Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

Sean walked Elijah back into the bedroom and dressed him against the February chill, then sat him on the bed while he dressed his own nakedness. Then they went down to the car.

The emergency room at Holy Name was packed despite the hour, and the wait for their turn to register seemed endless until finally it was their turn. The paperwork and questions seemed just as endless, but luckily, Sean could help with those and then finally Elijah was able to see a doctor.

It turned out Sean’s layman’s diagnosis was correct. Elijah had appendicitis. He was admitted, then taken up to surgery...Sean stayed until Elijah was in recovery, then went home and get a few hours of sleep.

First thing in the morning he called the hospital. When he was told Elijah wouldn’t be in a room until 10, he had breakfast, fed the cats, and then went to open up the diner.

The first thing Elijah saw when he opened his eyes was Sean sitting in a chair by his bed. “Hi,” he said sleepily.

“Hi, baby. How are you feeling?”

“Just a little sore.” Suddenly realizing it was the sun he saw coming through the window, Elijah asked, “Have you been here all night?”

Sean shook his head. “I stayed until you were out of surgery and in recovery, then I went home and got some sleep. This morning I called the hospital and they told me you wouldn’t be moved to a room until later, so I showered, had breakfast and fed Cocoa and Irish. Then I went to open the diner. I told everyone what happened to you and they all send their love. Joe says he’s going to make you something special when you get out of the hospital.”

“When’s that going to be?”

“Insurance companies don’t pay for long hospital stays anymore so I’d say a day or two. They’ll want to make sure there are no complications from your surgery, and no infection. Then you’ll do your recuperating at home.” 

“I won’t be able to work for a few days, will I?”

“Try a few weeks. The doctor said no heavy lifting.” When Elijah smiled, Sean added, “Yeah, the cats will be happy about that, too. You’ll be home all day to play with them.”

When Elijah’s expression changed, Sean asked. “Are you feeling sick, Elijah? Do you want the nurse to get you something for pain?” Elijah shook his head. "What is it then?"

“Am I going to have a big scar?”

“I don’t know. Does it matter to you?”

Elijah bit his bottom lip. “I thought it might matter to you.”

When Sean realized Elijah was serious, he tried not to feel angry. How could someone as beautiful as Elijah be so insecure about their relationship? “Damn it, Elijah, how can you say something like that? Don’t you know by now it’s you I love, not just the pretty packaging?”

Elijah looked down. “I guess we’ll find out for sure when the bandages come off.”

Sean sighed. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Sean?” Elijah asked in a small voice.

“Yes?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No, I’m not mad at you.”

“Then can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“When I’m home playing with Cocoa and Irish, do I still get paid?”

The question made Sean smile, and he leaned down to gently press his lips to Elijah’s forehead. “You bet.”

[](https://imgur.com/xBMEYtr)


End file.
